Alchemy
by Kato195
Summary: A world of alchemy gone wrong. A family slaughtered. A story of revenge. A boy named Kato is risking his own life to get revenge on the most dangerous Alchemist of his time, Shinn the blood alchemist


Alchemy:

The Equivalent Exchange

Chapter 1: Kato

Alchemy, what a wondrous thing, what you want is within reach…the only cost. Something of equal value must be given to obtain what you want. It has been forbidden to use alchemy in the world, due to a murder in a small town that nearly destroyed the world.

A young boy seeks revenge on the man using alchemy to kill and end his family but himself, and that boy's name, will always be remembered for he is a son of a great and legendary hero of his time. His name is Kato Yazuna. Our story begins in a small town in the east, as Kato is searching for the murderer.

Kato was traveling for three weeks without rest. He stops at a town inn and walked up to the frontier desk.

"Good afternoon sir will you be staying this evening?" asked the lady.

"Yes how much would 4 days be?" asked Kato.

"50 silver pieces. Although since your cute and your new. I'll say 20 for 5 days." said the girl.

Kato paid the 20 pieces and went to his room. He looked out the window and sighed.

"I'll find you. Even if it means going to the center of the earth." Kato said. A knock on the door appeared.

"Delivery for a Mr. Kato Yazuna." said a voice on the other side. Kato opened the door and saw a package.

"Thank you." said Kato. Kato signed a paper and placed it on the bed. He opened it and saw the box full of weapons. One sword, two knives, two pistols, four reloads, six shuriken, six kunai, and a note.

"What the hell is this?" Kato read the note and it said this:

Dear Kato,

I heard what happened to your family and being out for revenge but just listen. You don't know what you'll go up against so be careful at all times. I know I'm always a pain but you know why. I don't want you hurt so do your best to be careful. It may be illegal but in the bottom there is a book on alchemy. I know you hate people who use it but if you know it you'll be able to find out the weakness. Please come back in one piece.

You're Friend,

Lacus

Kato put the note down and picked up the book. He examined it and chuckled.

"Lacus you're always looking out for me. My age and you won't stop helping." He opened up the book and began reading the book and surely enough, he'll learn alchemy.

Chapter 2: Another Tragedy

The next day Kato was up and walked into town. The sites were amazing to him for he never seen them as such. Kato made a living on helping people when needed. This place was a gold mine of needed help. Kato helped out everyone in the city. The day ended and he had 120 silver pieces and a large grin on his face. He went to his room and heard another knock.

"Excuse me may I come in?" asked the person at the door.

"Come in." Kato said. A woman walked in with long brown hair wearing red shirt and black pants.

"Thank you I heard you're new to the building so I'd like to introduce myself. I am Angela." said Angela.

"I'm Kato. Nice to meet you." Kato introduced. Angela looked around and saw the weapons and the book.

"Are you an alchemist?" she asked.

"No. I'm trying to hunt and kill one though." Kato said.

"Who is it and what did they do?" asked Angela.

"His name is Shinn." Kato said. That moment Angela knew who Kato was.

"You're Kato Yazuna, son of the great Kami Yazuna." Angela said. Without a word Kato nodded. "You're only 17 and you are the one thing everyone talks about. You're a legend!"

"Keep it down I don't want everyone to know I'm here." Kato said. Then all was quiet. Angela went back to her room and Kato closed the door. Five minutes later another knock was made. Kato opened the door and saw the sheriff at his door. "Yes sheriff?"

"Your Kato right? I have bad news for you." the sheriff said sadly.

"That is sheriff?" asked Kato.

"Your hometown was destroyed with everyone in It." said the Sheriff. Then Kato saw Lacus in his head. "We're sorry. An alchemist was the cause by the looks of it."

The sheriff walked off and Kato closed the door. All alone he kept his door locked and stayed in his room. The next day Kato bought all the stuff he needed and prepared himself for his trip ahead.

Once again a knock on the door was made. "Come in." he said. Angela walked through the door with a basket.

"Hey Kato I heard what happened and I decided to give you a gift basket to cheer you up." Angela said.

"Thank you Angela." said Kato as he took the basket. For some reason Kato seemed to see Lacus every time he looks at Angela.

Chapter 3: A New Heart

The next day had come and Kato paid for 10 more nights. Thanks to what he does he had enough. Angela was all he could think of however. As time went slower and slower, she was the only one he was thinking about. She reminded him of Lacus. A knock on the door appeared. It was Angela.

"Kato may I come in?" Angela asked.

"It's unlocked. You may come in." Kato said. Angela entered the room and sat next to him.

"Kato I've been meaning to ask you something." said Angela.

"What is it Angela?" asked Kato.

"The town is having a dance and I was wondering if, well…" Kato sighed before she could finish. "What is it Kato?" asked Angela.

"I know your question. Yes, I will go with you to the dance." Kato said. Angela hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you Kato. Thank you."

Chapter 4: An Old Alliance

The day of the dance arrived and Kato was well prepared for it. Angela and Kato met at the center of the town and walked to the dance. Half way there a man stepped in front of Kato and Angela.

"Are you Kato Yazuna?" asked the man.

"Yeah what about it, who are you?" asked Kato.

"I'm your father's old friend. Joe Joeson." Joe said.

"You worked with my dad in the military. The "Exploder" is what they called you right." Kato asked.

"Exactly right, that's what I expect from the legendary hero Shade. I heard you are looking for Shinn. You know what he does." Joe said.

"Wait what does he do?" asked Angela.

"He is known to be my father's rival. My father was the dark alchemist. And since Shinn is his rival." Kato said.

"He is the blood alchemist, bringer of life, and destruction." said Angela.

"Well I am off to the party. See you two there." Then Joe left and Kato and Angela headed off to the dance.

At the dance around 11 o'clock pm. Kato and Angela started to dance. Joe was all the way in the back waiting for the party to end. At 12 o'clock midnight. Kato and Angela walked back to the inn.

The moonlight glowed on them and they saw a girl chasing another girl with a cat.

Chapter 5: The New Allies

"Stop chasing me Lunamyth!" screamed one girl.

"Aw come on I just want to hold you!" said the other.

"Can we stop this?" the cat said.

"Did that cat just talk and does that girl have cat ears and a tail?" screamed Angela.

The two that were chasing each other stopped and fell to the ground. The cat jumped into the air hearing Angela and hiding on a roof.

"Wow a neko and a talking cat. That's original. So who made you?" asked Kato.

"Xanxa did." The cat said.

"Yeah I did so Lunamyth could leave me alone." said Xanxa.

"Yeah who are you?" asked Lunamyth.

"I'm Kato. This is Angela." said Kato.

Xanxa got up and flicked her tail.

"You're much softer than popo though." Lunamyth said.

"I take offense to that." said Popo.

They all introduced themselves and headed their way. Kato and Angela went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Chapter 6: 

A New Message, A New Threat

Kato woke up and walked to the desk and paid for more days at the inn. He went off doing some deeds and got all he needed.

"I wonder when there is going to be some action around here. I have been carrying my sword everywhere and I got nothing to use it for." Kato said to himself. Then he dropped off his stuff at the room and started to wonder off. He came to a stop at a forest and saw Xanxa and Lunamyth.

"You know you never win Xanxa." said Lunamyth.

"Yeah thanks to Popo." said Xanxa.

"You seem down Xanxa." said Kato.

"Kato, it's you." said Xanxa, Lunamyth, and Popo.

"The one and only, how 'bout I take you on Lunamyth." Kato said.

"Sure why not." agreed Lunamyth.

The battle began and Lunamyth brought out a giant pole, an inch higher than her head. Kato drew out his sword for the battle. The pole, sword, and claws collided and in the end, Kato was the victor.

"My, my, my, it seems you've grown." said a voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Xanxa asked.

"No. It's not possible." Kato said.

"Well it is. Long time no see, Kato!" said the voice.

A man jumped off a tree and landed in front of Kato. He had red eyes, black hair, and an evil smile. With clothes as crimson as blood itself, as the man came to stand before them with a girl in his arm unconscious.

"Angela!" screamed Kato.

"Exactly and if you want to see her again you'll have to fight me to save her life. Until then I'm leaving you a gift." said Shinn. Dead bodies began to rise from the ground and pulled out weapons. "Farewell." Shinn then disappeared.

Chapter 7: Exploder

Joe appeared and pointed at one of the moving bodies and it exploded.

"Without a trans circle, but how?" asked Kato.

Joe pulled out a stone with a weird marking on it.

"This is how. It's a rock that enables my alchemy tenfold." said Joe.

"Thank you." Kato said.

Xanxa used her power to manipulate the creatures into killing each other. Joe kept making them explode, Kato kept chopping them up, and Lunamyth kept knocking their heads off. A blade went through Joe and he fell to the ground dead.

"No!" yelled Kato.

"Duhhhh it's about time. He finally died." said the leader of the bodies.

"Chris!" yelled Lunamyth.

"The one and only der you're pretty." said Chris.

A blade went through Chris from the head to his feet and his body fell to the ground both halves.

"Now you die!" Kato cried. He got the stone and clapped. A giant hole engulfed the rest into a bottomless pit. "Joe!"

Kato ran towards Joe's body and saw he was dead.

"No not you. Not you too." cried Kato.

Chapter 8: 

Blast from The Past

Alchemist vs. Alchemist Warrior

Kato, Lunamyth, Popo, and Xanxa followed a trail left by Shinn and it led them to a fortress that was old and abandoned.

"I'm going in alone, for my family and Angela." said Kato.

They allowed him to go and they stayed at their location. Kato walked in and saw Shinn standing there with Angela tied up. Shinn had a sword within his hand and held it tightly as Kato drew out his sword.

"The son of Shade, going up against me with alchemy and a sword. Just like it was 3 years ago." said Shinn.

"This is different I'm going to kill you." said Kato.

The two of them then began to have their swords clash and there were explosions everywhere. Smoke started to rise out of the fortress. The building was falling apart as the fight went on.

"You know Kid. Your father used this same kind of Alchemy. I know how it works. That's how you see me using your Alchemistic abilities." Shinn said.

"I noticed." said Kato.

The fight continued and the building was almost gone. Surprisingly nothing landed near Angela. Blood is now all over the floor and on the swords.

"I had enough fun. I am ending this now." Shinn said. Shinn's blade began to glow crimson red and slammed it into the ground. "Die!" A red beam came out of the ground and towards Kato.

"No! I'm not dying here! I still got to save Angela!" yelled Kato. He used his blade to try to hold off the attack. Not very long Kato's body gave out and got blown away.

Angela got out of the ropes and ran towards Kato.

"Kato don't die please!" cried Angela. Shinn laughed and pulled his blade out of the ground.

"It's no use, he is gone." Shinn laughed. Kato's body began to move and he opened his eyes. "What how did you live!" yelled Shinn.

"My will to seek revenge is not over yet Shinn. I will not go until you are dead." Kato said. Kato's blade began to glow and as he raised himself he pulled up his sword. "For my father, my mother, and for Lacus you'll die now!" yelled Kato.

"No you can't do this!" yelled Shinn. Kato heard his father's voice in his head.

'Kill Shinn using our very own attack. Use it now son.' said his father.

"Yes dad I will." Kato said.

"No!" yelled Shinn.

"Eternal Darkness Reign!" yelled Kato. A dark beam came out of the sword and engulfed Shinn inside of it. This caused a large explosion destroying the fortress.

"Kato!" yelled the girls. Out of the smoke there were two figures walking out of it. It was Angela and Kato. Both mangled, but alive with a smile on their faces.

The End 


End file.
